Our First Christmas
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: “Bueno… fue por. Queríamos que fuera perfecto para ti.” “Y se los agradezco mucho. Pero… no necesito regalos caros o cenas fastuosas para una navidad perfecta. Sólo necesito… Que estemos juntos.” --- Regalo, Espero les guste!


_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

"Bueno… fue por. Queríamos que fuera perfecto para ti."  
"Y se los agradezco mucho. Pero… no necesito regalos caros o cenas fastuosas para una navidad perfecta. Sólo necesito… Que estemos juntos."

**Es un pequeño regalito para quien quiera que se pase por aquí… ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

**O**ur **F**irst **C**hristmas

-¡Mami, mami! –escuché a mi pequeña gritarle a su madre, a pesar de que estábamos en pasillos distintos. Yo quiero saber que está pasando. Tal cual, yo quería saber qué estaba pasando. Pero no quería sorprender a mi hija y que olvidara la razón de su entusiasmo (cosa que le pasaba muy seguido últimamente). Así que opté por esconderme tras los anaqueles que se extendían a lo largo del pasillo y poner más atención de la que normalmente prestaba.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –espetó mi Bella. Se escuchaba divertida. Intenté leer sus pensamientos, pero ella tenía su ceñido escudo alrededor de ellos.

-¿Podemos llevar este también? ¡Por favor!

Entonces decidí intentar con los pensamientos de Nessie. Y, ahí estaba. Ella observaba con emoción una pequeña figurita de madera en color rojizo tallada con forma de lobo. _Jacob. _

-Llevaremos todo lo que tu quieras, corazón –Bella tomó la figurita entre sus dedos y la acarició suavemente. Luego se la devolvió sonriente a nuestra también sonriente hija al tiempo que la tomaba en brazos y se encaminaba hacia donde estaba yo, supuestamente escogiendo cajas de esferas.

Claramente no tardaron en llegar hasta mí. En cuanto me vio, mi niña sonrió y tocó la mejilla de Bella. Ella rió y se acercó más a mí, y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, depositó a Ness en mis brazos.

-Toda tuya, cariño –me susurró suavemente antes de entregármela. Le di una sonrisa torcida y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

-¡Papi! ¿A que no adivinas que me dejó comprar mi mami? –me preguntó Ness con sus ojitos brillantes. Yo miré a Bella en busca de ayuda. ¿Debería dejarle saber que había espiado su conversación en el pasillo o hacerme el sorprendido?

La mirada que Bella me dirigió me indicó silenciosa y claramente que debía optar por la segunda opción.

-¿Qué es, princesa? –le pregunté falsamente sorprendido.

-Te va a encantar. ¡Mira! –Y me mostró el pequeño lobo.

-Es… lindo –le dije para animarla.

-¡Es precioso! ¿A que te recuerda a alguien? –me miró suspicazmente, levantando sus pequeñas cejas.

-¿Jacob? –cuestioné "no muy seguro".

-¡Jake! Lindo, lindo Jake –aplaudió entusiasmada.

_El Perro._

-Sí, Jake –fingí un entusiasmo menor al suyo, pero entusiasmo igual.

Bella retiró un momento su escudo para dedicarme un pensamiento de felicitación y luego volvió a ajustarlo a su mente.

-Bueno, mami dijo que podremos colgarlo en el árbol. ¿Sí podemos, papi? –sus ojitos volvieron a brillar. ¿Y yo? Yo todo lo que quería era verla feliz.

-Pues claro que si podemos, mi amor –le dije en el tono más dulce que pude, tratándose de Jacob.

-¡Sí! –Amaba ver esa chispa de emoción en sus ojos, una exacta pero más pequeña copia de las orbes chocolate que Bella solía tener en su humanidad.

-Bueno, claro que lo vamos a poner, pero aún nos falta recoger a tu tía Alice e ir a buscar el árbol…

-¡Tía Alice! –exclamó Ness mientras saltaba de mis brazos al piso y halaba de nuestras manos en dirección a la caja de cobranza. Bella rió suavemente.

-Pensé que nunca querrían salir de aquí –le susurré a mi esposa.

-Podríamos dejarla escoger adornos todo el día, tú sabes, pero el tiempo no es nuestro mayor aliado, ¿no? –comentó con ironía.

-¿A qué familia normal se le ocurre montar el árbol de navidad en pleno día 24? –pregunté, sarcástico también.

-Sabes que no somos una familia normal –rió y el sonido me embriagó. Casi podía ver su risa materializarse en suaves nubes purpúreas con brillos, todo muy alegre, como ella. La besé suavemente en los labios, dándole a entender que había ganado, y seguimos nuestro camino a la caja.

Al llegar, la joven cajera, de unos veintimuchos o treinta y pocos; nos miró deslumbrada antes de comenzar a cobrar las múltiples cajas de adornos navideños que habíamos depositado en la canasta.

_Demonios, ¡Qué tío más bueno! Vale, hay que aceptarlo. Hasta la chica está buena. ¡Dios! Sí que parecen un matrimonio feliz. O tal vez tenga suerte y son hermanos…_

Reí y besé a Bella con más pasión de la necesaria.

_Oh, vale, entendido. Son pareja. ¿Tendrán hijos? ¿Cuánto llevarán juntos?..._

Reí de nuevo. Aunque Ness tenía la apariencia de una niña de dos años que en verdad tenía menos de uno, aún no era lo suficientemente alta para que la chica tras el mostrador se diera cuenta de su presencia. Así que decidí ayudarla.

-Son $429.80 –nos dijo la muchacha, evidentemente asombrada por la cantidad que estábamos a punto de pagar tan sólo de adornos navideños-. ¿Tarjeta o efectivo?

-Creo… creo que la tarjeta sería lo más conveniente. ¿No, amor? –Miré a Bella, quién fruncía el ceño intentando decidirse. Aún no era muy buena en esto de las compras, así que asentí dándole ánimos. Ella sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans una centelleante tarjeta negra, aquella que le había dado hace tiempo ya.

Me la ofreció, pero negué con la cabeza. Iba a ofrecérsela a la cajera ella misma, pero volví a parar su mano.

-¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó confundida.

-Nessie quiere pagar –contesté simplemente.

_¿Nessie? ¿Han traído a su perro con ellos? ¡No puede ser! Vaya si son raros. Enserio, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevarán juntos? No se ven de más de 20, ninguno de los dos…_

Suprimí una carcajada y le indiqué a Bella que le diera la tarjeta a Ness. Se la entregó y mi niña sonrió.

La alcé en brazos y la puse a la altura de la cajera. Ness le entregó la tarjeta sonriente, y la chica la tomó, deslumbrada.

_¡Vaya! Supongo que son todos hermosos en esa familia. ¿No querrán adoptarme…?_

-G-gracias –respondió torpemente, y corrió la tarjeta para por el escáner para después cargar el monto necesario. Bella firmó el recibo y todo terminó con un "Gracias por su compra".

Salimos como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al aparcamiento, y en cuanto divisamos el Volvo a la distancia, corrimos a paso humano para alcanzarlo.

Bells aseguró a Nssie en su asiento de viaje y subió al suyo. Yo guardé las compras en la cajuela y abordé el auto.

-Alice debe estar como loca –me dijo aterrada.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Llevamos más de tres minutos de retraso –resopló-. ¡Hey! No te burles –me dijo cuando comencé a esforzarme por no reír, haciendo pasar unas seguramente sonoras carcajadas por secas toses sin motivo.

-Lo siento amor. Pero te ves adorable cuando estás nerviosa – me disculpé y besé su mejilla. Ella se sonrojó muy levemente, tomando en cuenta lo que somos, y Nessie se sonrojó también, sólo que riendo.

-Papi ama a mami –cantó.

Miré a Bella de reojo y estaba sonriendo. Así que sonreí también.

Pasamos 20 minutos de viaje necesario y llegamos a nuestra casa. Pero ni siquiera pudimos bajarnos del auto cuando Alice ya estaba subiendo al asiento trasero de mi Volvo.

-Sí, Jazz, nos veremos después, ¡Te amo! –se despidió la duendecillo antes de que volviera a encender el auto.

-¡Hola Bells! ¡Hola Eddie! –nos besó la mejilla a cada uno- ¡Hola Ness! ¿Cómo está mi sobrina preferida? –Alice besó la frente de Nessie mientras la colocaba en su regazo.

-¡Tía Ali! –Ness se abrazó al cuello de su tía, tocó su mejilla y, a su manera, comenzó a contarle acerca de los adornos navideños.

-Hum… Ya veo. Y veo que has hecho muy buenas elecciones, ¿Ah?... Claro, si algo tenías que sacar de mí, es mi magnífico gusto, ¿no, pequeña? –mi hermana favorita se dedicó a hacerle halagos a mi hija durante todo el camino.

¿El camino a dónde? A una gran extensión de tierra que, de no ser época de navidad, estaría completamente vacío. Pero en vez de eso, el lugar estaba completamente repleto de árboles. Una especie de árbol: Pinos. Pinos canadienses. Pinos para navidad.

-¿Ahí es a donde vamos, papi? –me preguntó Ness en cuanto vio a través del cristal de la ventana todos los árboles que había para escoger. Me parecía un poco ilógico que siendo exactamente 24 aún hubiera tantos árboles, pero Forks era un pueblo pequeño así que no debían venderse muchos.

Aunque la pregunta de Ness iba dirigida a mí, Alice no se inmutó a la hora de responder.

-Sí, Ness. ¿No es bonito?

-¡Es hermoso! Parece un gran bosque.

Mientras hablaban, observé a Bella. Ella estaba viendo los árboles, con la misma expresión de asombro y felicidad. Ella estaba feliz. Y si ella estaba feliz, yo estaba feliz.

Nos bajamos del auto, y sin rodeos Alice comenzó a buscar de la mano de Nessie por todo el lugar. Nueve puestos, aproximadamente 200 árboles, y una hora después, la pixie encontró uno que nos aseguró se vería fenomenal en la sala de estar. Claro, todos aceptamos. Le pagué al vendedor y le di un extra para que lo dejaran en la casa.

Así pues, el vendedor (que después supe se llamaba John) subió nuestro árbol a su camión, y nos siguió en todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

-Gracias –le dije después de que me hubiera ayudado a bajarlo y acomodarlo. Podía hacerlo yo solo, pero no quería levantar sospechas o especulaciones.

-No hay problema, amigo –me dijo sonriente. Subió a su camión y se fue.

-Esme, ¿Cómo va todo? –entramos a la cocina con Alice a la cabeza. Ella era la encargada de supervisarlo todo para hacer que esta navidad fuera perfecta, ya que era la primera navidad consciente de Ness. Y, como buena tía, se aseguró de que la cena estuviera en orden. Emmett, Rose y Esme eran los encargados de la comida para Ness y Jacob (que desgraciada o afortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo se viese, cenaría con nosotros). Jasper y Carlisle irían a traer los regalos que habíamos reservado con antelación, y Bella, Ness y yo teníamos los adornos a nuestro cuidado.

-Perfecto –contestó Esme dirigiéndose al horno. Echó una mirada a través del vidrio de la puerta y, satisfecha, dijo- El pavo ya casi está listo.

-Genial. ¿Emmett?

-Estos vegetales están casi cocidos –dijo, y se carcajeó audiblemente al ver el puchero que Ness hacía.

-Okay. ¿Rose?

-Va todo bien, Alice –bufó la rubia-. Las galletas casi salen.

-¡Muy bien! –aplaudió la duende-. Ahora, Jasper y Carlisle no deben estar muy lejos. Llegarán aproximadamente en… Una hora. Tenemos tiempo de…

-¡Arreglar el árbol! –exclamó mi niña, entusiasmada de nuevo.

-Arreglar el árbol. Muy bien –sonrió Ali.

Así pues, Emmett, Rose y Esme se separaron de la cocina para ayudarnos con la decoración. Sacamos las cajas que habían estado guardadas en el auto, y comenzamos a colgar adornos por aquí y por allá. Ya casi estaba todo listo, Emmett ayudó a Nessie cargándola, para que pudiera poner la gran estrella plateada que compramos en la punta del árbol.

Fue entonces que Jasper y Carlisle irrumpieron por la entrada, llevando consigo un montón de bolsas, cajas y botes. Todos con diferentes nombres escritos.

-¡Regalos! –exclamó Ness emocionada, corriendo hacia su tío y su abuelo.

-Sí, pequeña –contestó Jasper.

-Hemos traído regalos –complementó Carlisle.

Ness y Alice aplaudieron al mismo tiempo. Carlisle y Jasper nos saludaron a todos y dejaron los regalos en el suelo. Luego, entre todos, acomodamos las cajas bajo el árbol.

Fue entonces que Bella recordó algo.

-Ness, ¿No querías poner en el árbol tu figura de Jacob?

Todos las miraron con cara de no entender, y a Ness se le agrandaron los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¡Es cierto! Mami, ¿me ayudas? –preguntó mi bebé a su madre.

Bella le sonrió.

-Claro que sí, mi amor –le contestó.

Acto seguido la cargó, y Nessie sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo la figurilla que había insistido en comprar. La colocó en una de las ramas centrales, justo al lado de un pequeño monstruo del lago Ness que Bella encontró encantador (¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo!).

-De… acuerdo. Eso fue inesperado –dijo Alice al tiempo que Rose bufaba.

_Genial, no sólo tiene que venir a apestar la casa, también vamos a tener su figura rondando por aquí. Simplemente magnífico._

No pude evitar reír ante su estúpido pensamiento. Ella me dirigió una mirada asesina, y parecía que iba a decirme algo, pero Alice interrumpió.

-¡No importa! Esme, Rose, Bella, Ness, vengan conmigo –dijo al tiempo que cargaba a mi niña y comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-A dónde… ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Bella nerviosa.

-¡Es hora de comenzar a arreglarnos! –dijo Alice emocionada (¿Es que la emoción no se le acababa nunca? Al parecer no).

-Alice, ¡Faltan tres horas para la cena! –replicó mi espantada esposa.

-Exactamente por eso debemos comenzar, o no nos dará tiempo –la duende rodó los ojos. Después de obligar a todas las chicas a subir, nos señaló a los chicos-. Tú, tú, tú y tú –Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y yo- suban a cambiarse. La ropa está colgada en percheros de la habitación de Jasper, cada una tiene su nombre.

-Alice…

-Calla, Emmett, y mueve tu jodido trasero escaleras arriba antes de que yo lo haga por ti. Ahora, ¡Vayan!

A ninguno le quedó ganas de replicar.

-Que interesante –dijo Emmett observador, una vez que llegamos a la habitación de Jasper-. Cada quién tiene un color de corbata –bufó.

-Tu novia es un demonio –le repliqué a Jasper, que solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros-. De acuerdo… Yo tengo el azul. ¿Qué color tienes tú, Carlisle?

-Verde.

-Yo tengo el rojo –se metió Emmett al tiempo que comenzaba a darle vueltas a la corbata en el aire mientras movía la cadera en círculos. _Patético._

Estuve de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Jasper.

-Uy sí, muy maduro. ¿Qué color te tocó a ti, Mr. Emo? –replicó Emmett una vez acabado su bailecito.

-No soy emo. No mucho –susurró Jasper-. Lo que sea, tengo el color morado.

-Que… extraño. Sinceramente yo hubiera escogido todas las corbatas iguales. Pero… Alice es una chica. Y no es cualquier chica… Es Alice.

Todos miramos a Carlisle, completamente de acuerdo con él.

Después del pequeño intercambio de ideas, comenzamos a vestirnos. Todos llevábamos camisa de botones blanca, jeans de mezclilla negra (excepto Carlisle, que insistió en usar el traje), la corbata y un saco. Emmett se hizo mil nudos antes de poder atar bien su corbata, así que Jasper tuvo que ayudarlo.

Así, después de una hora, salimos los cuatro chicos de la habitación al piso de abajo, para esperar a nuestras respectivas… esposas. Pasaron quince minutos… treinta… cuarenta y cinco… Hasta que finalmente, Alice comenzó bajando de la mano de Nessie. Alice llevaba un corto vestido de tirantes color morado, con piedras brillantes bordadas en la falda y en el escote, su cabello cuidadosamente ordenado en bucles a los lados de su fina cara maquillada en tonos púrpura y unos zapatos de tacón enormes (sinceramente, aún no entiendo como las chicas aguantan los tacones).

Mi pequeña niña llevaba un vestido azul cielo, con algo de vuelo en la falda, unas balerinas a juego y sus rizos estaban cepillados y ordenados también a los lados de su cara, con un gran moño adornándolos. Sonreía mucho, y en cuanto me vio corrió hasta mí.

-Estás muy linda, princesa –le dije abrazándola.

-Gracias, papi –me contestó, sonrojándose-. Estás muy guapo. Ustedes también, tíos y abuelito –les dijo a Jazz, Emmett y Carlisle.

-Gracias, Ness –contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo, algo avergonzados.

Tras ellos bajaron Esme y Rose, con vestidos verde y rojo respectivamente. El de Esme era muy lindo, algo conservador… A decir verdad le quedaba muy bien. El de Rose… Era todo menos conservador. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Emmett abría la boca y babeaba (literalmente) cuando Rosalie se acercó a él y le plantó un gran beso. Esme también fue con Carlisle, pero no pude terminar de ver su escena porque me quedé ocupado viendo a un ángel bajar por las escaleras.

Bella estaba simplemente impresionante. Tenía puesto un vestido color azul cielo también, hasta la rodilla, parecido al de Alice, sólo que sin tanto brillo. Maquillada a juego también, con su cabello caoba recogido en un suave moño.

-Estás… preciosa –dije tartamudeando. Me fijé mejor en su expresión y vi que estaba frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué pasa?

Señaló a Alice.

-Tu hermanita me ha torturado –me dijo sin rodeos. Yo sólo me acerqué a besarla.

-No importa mami, te ves hermosa –le dijo Ness atrayendo su atención.

-Gracias, mi amor –dijo un poco más feliz y besó su frente.

Ness se sonrojó. Justo entonces, tocaron el timbre. Mi hija no esperó mucho antes de desprenderse de mis brazos y correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Jake! ¡Jake!

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y ¡Tadán! Jacob estaba parado en la puerta. Sin contemplaciones, alzó en vilo a Ness y la saludó con amor.

-¡Hola, pequeña!

Después pasó a saludar a Bella, después a mí, y a toda la familia, dudando al llegar a Rosalie, pero igual la saludó. Debía admirar sus modales.

La cena transcurrió normal. Nos sentamos, y Jake y Ness comenzaron a comer. Los demás sólo conversábamos. Parecía que realmente podríamos darle una navidad perfecta a nuestra pequeña Renesmeé, y entonces… ocurrió. Tenía que pasar algo malo.

Jacob comenzó a contar sus estúpidos chistes sobre rubias.

-Oye, Rosalie, ¿Sabes cómo ahogar a una…?

-Ese ya me lo dijiste, perrito –le contestó Rose sarcástica.

-Oh… Vale. ¿Y sabes cómo…?

-Ese también.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decirte.

-Sé que no lo sé, pero tampoco me interesa. Oh, por cierto, yo te debía algo… -y con esta frase, tomó un gran plato de algo que parecía puré de Dios sabrá qué, y se lo lanzó. Jacob no fue tan rápido para esquivarlo, y el plato dio de lleno en su cara. Emmett miró a su esposa con los ojos como platos.

-Es por eso que te amo –le dijo después de unos segundos en los que todos nos quedamos pasmados (bueno, Esme estaba horrorizada…)

-¿Ah, sí? Es por esto que yo amo la salsa –gruñó Jacob después de que la rubia le dedicara una engreída sonrisa a su esposo. Y… BAM. Le lanzó el tazón, y su cabello quedó completamente empapado en salsa. Seguro que si Esme pudiera desmayarse, lo habría hecho.

Esa fue la señal de guerra para que todos por la mesa empezaran a lanzarse comida. Emmett intentó darle a Jacob, pero falló y en su lugar le dio en el vestido a Ness. Alice, furiosa por el daño provocado al vestido, lanzó y le dio a Jasper. ¿Y Jasper? Jasper simplemente comenzó a lanzarles comida a todos, a lo tonto. Como ya dije, estaban todos lanzándose comida, todos menos Carlisle, Esme, Bella y yo. Carlisle porque era "un adulto maduro", Esme porque estaba horrorizada viendo como sus platillos volaban por el aire y ensuciaban su pulcra mesa, y Bella y yo porque esa pelea no nos ayudaba para nada a darle una navidad perfecta a Ness. Sólo nos arruinaba el plan.

Para terminar la pelea, Esme tuvo que dar una severa orden de que se callaran. Pero Emmett, siempre tan maduro, al querer seguir la pelea lanzó un pedazo de algo que parecía pollo, sólo que en vez de darle a la cabeza de Jasper como él quería, le dio de lleno a Esme en la cara.

Todos pensamos que ella enfurecería y se pondría rabiar. Pero en vez de ello, se puso a reír histéricamente. Y Carlisle le siguió. Y la pelea siguió también.

Miré a Bella, quien a su vez miraba completamente horrorizada la escena. Me dejó entrar en sus pensamientos, sólo para decirme con voz de pánico:

_¿¡Qué se supone que pasará ahora!?_

Buena pregunta. Me levanté de la mesa y después de muchos intentos fallidos, logré calmar la situación. Entre todos se pusieron a limpiar el desastre, Nessie divertida recogía la basura.

-Creo… -dijo Bella apenas en un susurro- Creo que sería mejor que pasemos a los regalos.

Y fuimos a la sala, donde estaba el árbol. Comenzamos a abrir los regalos… Los primeros tres fueron para Ness. Ella se emocionó mucho cuando recibió un libro, una muñeca y una nueva notebook.

-¡Muchas gracias! –decía a cada persona que le daba el regalo.

Y entonces, la segunda tragedia (como si la primera no fuera suficiente). Rosalie y Jacob siguieron peleando, Jacob exasperó a Rose, Rose empujó a Jacob… y Jacob empujó al árbol, el cuál cayó al suelo con un estruendoso golpe.

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos. Bella se veía como que quisiera llorar, aunque no podía. A Nessie sí que se le escapó una lágrima. Y a mí se me partía el corazón sólo de ver a mi pequeña triste.

Bells y yo nos acercamos a ella rápidamente, pero Jacob estaba más cerca y la alzó en brazos.

-¡Perdóname, pequeña! Yo…

Pero Bella, que se veía ahora realmente enfadada, se la arrebató y la colocó entre nuestros brazos.

-Ya pasó, mi amor, ya pasó –la consolamos.

Pero en realidad, esta navidad no podía ser reparada.

-Chicos, los sentimos, yo… -comenzó Rosalie, pero la paré con un gesto de la mano.

-Creo… creo que será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Bella con un hilo de voz.

-Claro, si es lo que quieren… Nos veremos mañana. No se preocupen, nosotros limpiaremos todo esto –dijo Carlisle en tono de disculpa.

-Gracias, Carlisle –agradecí sinceramente. Normalmente los hubiera ayudado a limpiar todo, pero no tenía ánimos.

Salimos disparados de la casa, sin hablar en todo el camino. Bella llevaba a Ness apretada contra su pecho, y yo iba al lado de ellas.

Llegamos a la pequeña cabaña internada en el bosque, y fui el encargado de abrir la puerta para que mis chicas pasaran. Bells y yo nos miramos y miramos a nuestra princesa, que en algún momento del trayecto se había quedado dormida.

Nos dirigimos a su habitación y pasamos por el pequeño árbol que habíamos puesto ya con anterioridad. No era tan grande o decorado, pero era lindo. Acostamos a Ness en su cama y salimos de su habitación a la nuestra. Yo llegué a sentarme en la blanda cama, pero cuando intenté atraer a Bella hasta mí, ella pasó de largo y salió a nuestro pequeño estanque. Salí para encontrarme con ella mirando tristemente a las rosas que crecían cerca de allí.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? –le pregunté rodeando suavemente su cintura y descansando mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Fue nuestra primera navidad… _juntos –_me dijo en apenas un susurro-. Y fue un desastre.

-Amor, no es tu culpa –la volteé hacia mí y tomé su cara entre mis manos para que me mirara-. Sólo… sólo pasó.

-Lo sé –sollozó sordamente-. Lo que pasa… Quería que su primera navidad en casa fuera perfecta. Ya sabes, ya ha pasado una navidad antes, pero en esa fecha fuimos a visitar a los Volturi, y… A ella le encantó la decoración y todo eso. Yo quería que también le gustara aquí. Pero fue un desastre. Un desastre desastroso –redundó haciendo uso de su magnífico sentido del humor por primera vez desde esta tarde.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? –me preguntó confundida. Me encogí de hombros.

-Por todo. Yo no quería que esto pasara. Yo debí detenerlos. Yo…

Ella me besó, calmando un ataque de pánico por mi parte. Cuando nos separamos, me abrazó cuidadosamente.

-No te preocupes. Tienes razón. No fue culpa de nadie. Sólo… pasó. Y listo.

-Y con todo y todo, si que fue una perfecta navidad –Bella y yo abrimos los ojos desmesuradamente y nos separamos para vislumbrar a Ness que estaba parada en la puerta del pequeño jardín, con una sonrisa bailando en sus pequeños labios.

-Mi amor –Bella la cargó y la abrazó-, hace mucho frío, no deberías haber salido. Y… ah… ¿Qué tanto has escuchado?

-Lo suficiente –nos dijo un poco apenada-. Lo siento, pero no me gusta que se sientan mal. Yo… Bueno, quería decirles que en verdad sí fue una navidad mágica –se sonrojó.

-Pero… pero todo acabó en desastre, princesa. Lo sentimos –le di un beso en su frente.

-Nop. No fue un desastre. Digo… Tuve lo que más quería –encogió sus pequeños hombros y sonrió. Bells y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué era eso? Sí se puede saber… -Ness rió y asintió lentamente.

-Estuvimos todos juntos –volvió a encoger sus hombros-. ¿Saben? La decoración de los Volturi fue linda y todo. Pero… No había espíritu familiar.

-¿Disculpa? –vaya que me estaba confundiendo.

-Bueno… Después de la "cena", todos se dispersaron por su lado. Y aquí estuvimos todos juntos… Si tuvimos percances y todo eso, pero nos quedamos juntos. Así como me agradó que invitaran a Jake –sonrió ampliamente.

-Bueno… fue por ti –le confesamos-. Queríamos que fuera perfecto para ti.

-Y se los agradezco mucho. Pero… no necesito regalos caros o cenas fastuosas para una navidad perfecta –nos sorprendimos por la complejidad de su vocabulario, la verdad-. Sólo necesito… Que estemos juntos.

Y con su pequeño pensamiento, nos abrazó fuertemente.

Supongo que Bella y yo acabamos de aprender una lección muy importante. Pero entre que la asimilamos y no, nos dirigimos a nuestra cama, nos acostamos los tres, y mi esposa y yo pasamos la noche viendo a nuestra niña dormir.

Definitivamente, sí había sido una navidad mágica.

* * *

Les hice un mini regalito… Sé que el final está medio extraño, pero igual espero que les guste! Bueno… Hay una persona en especial para quien es esto (en realidad son 3):

rOsE iN wOndErLanD: (AKA Rosie-Pooh) Es que… ¡Qué demonios! Acá está la nueva historia que te decía… Y sé que te debo muchos caps de EIP, pero recuerda que mi PC está muerta T.T… Xs!!! I loveee uuu and you know it(8) (¿?)… Hablamos luego ;) Espero que te guste!

Ali_chemiicalera: (AKA emana [¿?]) Pfffffffff! Le hice un fic a mi esposa!!! Pff pff pff.. Agh aún no me acostumbro a llamarte así x) Xs; Bueno… no tengo nada que decir, solo que no te engaño y tu lo sabes… Gracias por tu… eh… Ataque de sentimentalismo (¿? Osea gracias por la canción) Hablamos luego xD PD. Te debo un Edward/Dimitri, ok?

Pao: Paooooooooooooooooooooola!!! Diosss, no sé que decirte!!! Muchas gracias x contar los días para mi cumple, wooo! Nadie más lo hace xD… Bueno, todo lo que tendría que decirte está en mi perfil –o- (Debes leer mi perfil, no has pasado por mi perfil pero amas mi perfil?! No entiendo xD)… Xs; lo resumo: qdtt!!! T amoww 1000.8.1000, bzz 3

_Bla… bla… bla…_

Y Oh! Hay una 4ta dedicatoria: A tods ls que leen mis historias!!! En verdad, 1000 gracias, me hacen muy feliz…

Pero me harían más feliz si me dejaran un review. ¿Lo amaron? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy estúpido? ¿Jacob es un idiota? ¿Aman a Jacob? ¿Jacob es el tipo de idiota-licántropo que amarían? Flores, piedras, escobas, tomates, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, felicitaciones adelantadas de cumpleaños… ¡Acepto de todo!

(Mi cumple es el 1° de Enero, por si no quieren leer mi perfil.

Anyway, me extendí, nos vemos en las otras historias…

See u! ")

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Dani31c**

**~ Well, mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue, I should you raise a baby girl, I should have been a better son! ~**

PD. Del espacio le llegó algo muy especial, lo encontró y todos sus secretos el sabrá… Con súper poderes el cambió y ahora es Ben 10!!!!!!!!... (8) (Ando traumada con este enejito)


End file.
